Finding the cullens chapter 6
by MsLovelyAngel
Summary: Chapter 6 of finding the cullens/katherines back more is to come...


Chapter 6

"And why would I help you kill Katherine"? Elena asked Alice confused wondering where she come from and how much of her conversation did Alice hear.

" Because we can't do it only Elena my family needs you and the help of you friends especially Bonnie... she's the witch, right? " Alice asked knowing that she already knew the answer.

" How do you know that ?" Elena asked not sure if she should run or not but where could she go standing in front of a vampire.

" Let's just say I'm Gifted..." Alice said and before Elena could interject with another question "But I'll explain that later but right now we need to come up with a plan to kill Katherine."

" What do my friends have to with your family and Katherine?" Elena asked.

Alice was getting frustrated with Elena's questions but before Alice could make a move a small breeze came from behind Elena and in sudden movement an auburn haired and golden eyed and pale skin male came beside Alice and gave her a slight peck on the cheek and he said " Let me take it from here darlin..."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Elena yelled not being aware of her surroundings.

The man said with a southern dialect in his voice " I apologize for my abrupt interjection ma'am my name is Jasper Cullen and I am the significant other of Ms. Alice Cullen and I'll explain why we need to put Katherine down.

Flashback

" As the story has been told over the centuries Katherine was sent to England because she had a child out of wedlock so her father took her baby away and then she was sent to England and that's where she met Klaus and Elijah and she was attracted to but of the Mikaelsons and then she found out that she a was a doppelganger. And when Klaus found out what she was he wanted to use her for the blood sacrifice to break the curse and went she would go through with it she ran and her punishment for running was that Klaus killed her entire family. " Jasper narrated.

"What an animal" Alice interrupted.

"Darlin... I'm trying to tell a story here" Jasper said.

" But the REAL story is that the child belongs to Edward. You see when Edward first met Katherine around the 1400s ... when she was still human they "dated" or "courted" for a while. Edward would always dismiss Katherine at certain times of the night while he was visiting in Bulgaria one of our distant cousins lived here because they too were vampires and Edward was just coming to terms dealing with being a vampire especially during his "New born" phase. So, while they courted Edward would spend time with her in the daytime inside in a shaded room and he have her leave so in the middle of the night he would go out and feed but not on animals but on humans at least for a little while. Until one night after they spent the day together he dismissed Katherine at the usual time and he waited until midnight and went out to feed. But unknown the Edward, Katherine was following Edward. But Edward knew she was following him and when Edward returned home, Katherine approached Edward and even though she knew what he was she claimed her love for him and she saw the veins under his eyes and she stroked his face with love and understanding and on that night their daughter was conceived. Months went by and she was seeing less and less of Edward and one morning she felt sick and went to the local doctor and that doctor revealed that she was pregnant and was so excited about it so she waited until she would she him that day. But an unknowing Katherine there was a reason why she wasn't saying Edward as much and that was because of Katherine's father who was a farmer and he was working for Carlisle when he had he own medical practice and one day he heard Edward talk to Carlisle about how Edward was in love with a young girl named Katherine Petrova and he wanted to run away with her. And Katherine's father was so upset he confronted Katherine and told her to leave Edward alone or he will be killed, and she wouldn't listen. So, one day while Edward was on a walk with Katherine she stopped inside of a shoe parlor. Her father approached Edward and threaten him if he wouldn't stop seeing her he would expose the Cullen's as vampires. And Edward couldn't risk having our family be exposed to the world so he had all of us say our Goodbyes so on the day Katherine found out she was pregnant she went to see Edward and our cousin Amaria Cullen told Katherine that Edward he left for Forks at least that was the plan and he wasn't going to returned... heartbroken and devastated Katherine was determined to keep their child in hopes of having some piece of him was better than nothing at all so she kept the child and on that night so give birth Nadia Cullen but since Edward wasn't their to proclaim her, her mother told her to give the child the Petrova name. And once her father found out not only was pregnant, but the child was half vampire he snatched it out of Katherine's arms moments after she gave birth and Katherine cried for her father to spare the child life but to no avail the child was left for dead out in the woods for the wolves." And when Katherine went to England and the thus the curse of Katherine began.

"So, Elena we need your help in killing Katherine and saving Edward and Caroline and maybe Bella can have some piece." Jasper pleaded

"Okay, but we're gonna need some backup we need to go to New Orleans….and find Klaus. Elena said with determination knowing that this was the only way to say Edward and Caroline's life.


End file.
